Jusqu'au bout !
by Charles Henri
Summary: Lily a toujours rêvé d'être la plus grande dresseuse au monde, et ce n'est pas sa mère et ses idées vieux jeu qui vont l'empêcher de partir à l'aventure ! Mais dans un monde où les Pokémon peuvent mourir, où les Champions se barricadent dans leurs arènes et où la loi du plus fort règne souvent, elle risque de devoir grandir vite... Nuzlocke Challenge, version Rouge Feu !
1. L'invasion des justaucorps

**Note** : cette histoire sera basée sur ma partie de Pokémon Vert Feuille en Nuzlocke Challenge.

Je vous vois vous agiter sur votre siège, vous demandant ce que diable peut signifier ce pompeux étalage de syllabes et si vous avez loupé une version du jeu… Non non, n'ayez crainte, vous êtes à jour. Le Nuzlocke Challenge, c'est fondamentalement deux règles :

- tout Pokémon K.O. est un Pokémon mort. Fini. Enterré.

- on ne peut attraper, sauf rares exceptions, que le premier Pokémon combattu dans chaque zone

Ce, afin de rendre le jeu plus… dramatique.

Bienvenue, donc, dans un monde des Pokémon pas si doux et sympathique…

* * *

La discussion était animée. Sur la place principale de ce qu'on pouvait appeler à défaut de mieux un village, plusieurs hommes d'âge mûr discutaient vivement : ils se tenaient droits, le plus vieux, dont la barbe blanche dégringolait jusqu'au nombril, gardant un air pincé. Quelques femmes s'étaient éloignées et discutaient plus calmement, des sourires étirés sur leurs lèvres peintes.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua l'ombre furtive qui rampa d'un buisson à un autre.

Bon, d'accord : elle ne rampait pas vraiment. Son déplacement se faisait parfois allongé, parfois à quatre pattes et, la majorité du temps, les coudes au sol et les fesses en l'air. L'ombre refusait d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un la voyait dans cette position, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un justaucorps vert moulant récupéré du cours de danse. Mais après tout, mieux valait être rapide qu'élégante.

Se dandinant tant bien que mal, elle quitta l'abri de la haie pour glisser jusqu'à la suivante. C'était l'avant-dernière avant de se réfugier contre le mur du laboratoire. Le plus dur avait été franchi : maintenant, l'essentiel était de rester vigilante.

Si l'un des interlocuteurs de la place avait regardé la végétation, il aurait pu voir une tignasse brune dépasser doucement d'un buisson. Avec une _très_ bonne vision, l'homme – ou la femme, hein, pas de discrimination – aurait aussi remarqué la paire d'yeux vigilante cachée sous la frange ébouriffée.

Heureusement, aucun des adultes ne décida d'arrêter de bavarder pour faire attention aux environs. Rassurés, les cheveux redescendirent doucement derrière la plante.

Un éclair vert foncé surgit bientôt et rallia promptement le dernier buisson. Inutile de préciser que dans n'importe quelle ville, l'espionne amatrice aurait fini avec un justaucorps déchiré par les plantes épineuses ou les ronces parasitant les buissons (voilà pourquoi il fallait toujours plusieurs couches de vêtements sur soi). Mais à Bourg Palette, l'herbe était verte et douce, les buissons plein de baies nourrissantes et, s'il restait des insectes, c'est parce qu'il était humainement impossible de les éliminer tous.

Ce fut donc recouverte d'un justaucorps en un seul morceau que l'ombre se glissa derrière un mur de briques jaunes. La petite allée était vide, comme prévu à cette heure de la matinée. Bien. Une grimace satisfaite figea les traits de l'ombre derrière son masque de tissu.

A présent, songea-t-elle, une épreuve d'un autre genre l'attendait. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à la rivière étincelante, en cette belle journée de printemps : elle se contenta de tourner à l'angle du bâtiment et, courant à moitié, de s'engouffrer par la grande porte.

Son soupir de soulagement retentit dans le grand laboratoire. L'ombre leva une main, s'apprêtant à retirer son masque, quand…

« Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Une voix paniquée et un gourdin pointé sur elle la stoppèrent.

Les deux protagonistes se fixèrent. Ou, plus précisément, l'ombre fixa le jeune homme en blouse blanche tremblant, alors que le jeune homme en question réalisait lentement que le voleur/assassin/membre de la Team Rocket supposé mesurait un mètre cinquante et avait la silhouette d'une fillette.

D'ailleurs, constata-t-il quand l'ombre s'exprima, _c'était_ une fillette.

« C'est moi, assistant !

- Et c'est qui, vous ? répliqua l'apprenti, les mains toujours vissées au gourdin.

- Lily ! protesta l'éclair vert d'un ton outré en ôtant son masque.

- Ah, c'est juste toi. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille, dans cette… euh… tenue ?

Le visage de la fille passa de l'indignation à la colère simple.

- Je n'aurais pas été forcée de porter cette _tenue_, comme tu dis, si toi et cet idiot de professeur aviez parlé à ma mère ! cracha-t-elle, ses traits adolescents crispés par la fureur contrastant avec des rondeurs enfantines.

- Oh non, tu remets encore ça… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ? Tu veux qu'on te donne un Pokémon illégalement ? plaisanta-t-il.

Un silence lourd de sous-entendus suivit.

Le cerveau de l'assistant n'était pas un modèle de rapidité. Lily put donc admirer les différentes expressions qui s'attardèrent sur le visage du garçon : incompréhension, doute puis, enfin, l'illumination effrayée.

- On ne peut pas, Lily ! Pas sans l'autorisation de ta mère !

- Mais elle ne la donnera jamais, l'autorisation ! Je veux devenir dresseuse !

- Alors attends d'être majeure !

- C'est dans plus de quatre ans ! Je veux devenir dresseuse _maintenant _!

- Ecoute, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Dresseur est un métier très dangereux et on ne peut pas laisser des enfants sans autorisation s'y risquer.

- Tellement dangereux que Noé est parti il y a un mois. Il a _douze ans_, protesta la gamine avec aigreur. Moi, j'en ai presque quatorze.

L'assistant retint un soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ? Oui, c'était injuste. Oui, elle aurait dû partir à l'aventure il y a bien longtemps, comme tous les fanas de Pokémon. Si seulement sa mère n'avait pas été aussi possessive et vieux-jeu…

Comme si elle avait surpris ses pensées, Lily lâcha soudain :

- A moins que tu penses comme Maman et les gens du village. Comme quoi les filles devraient rester à la maison et faire des enfants alors que les garçons trouvent un métier ou deviennent dresseurs. C'est ça que tu penses ?

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me donner un Pokémon ?

L'assistant eut alors une réaction pleine de courage : il ouvrit la porte de la salle principale et se mit à crier :

- Professeur Chen ! Il y a… euh… quelqu'un qui veut vous voir !

Ni une ni deux, la fille se précipita dans la brèche.

L'assistant plaignit sincèrement son mentor. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrouvrir la porte pour avoir vue sur la confrontation.

Il put donc voir Lily se planter devant le scientifique de renommée internationale, le fixer dans les yeux (en levant très haut la tête) et déclarer :

- Professeur, donnez-moi un Pokémon !

Il y eut un long silence. L'assistant le découpa mentalement en trois parties : un, l'examen stupéfait par le professeur de la pré-adolescente. Dans son justaucorps vert, elle ressemblait à la fois à un lutin des bois et une strip-teaseuse pour hommes d'affaires pédophiles. Deux, la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Trois, la décision.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à dire que je vous ai forcé, expliqua l'enfant.

Chen fit passer son regard de la tête brune jusqu'aux pieds engoncés dans des baskets violettes. Puis il remonta à la tête. Puis il redescendit jusqu'aux pieds et remonta encore.

Un sourcil sceptique se haussa.

- Oui, bon, c'est pas très crédible, admit Lily. Mais il me faut un Pokémon ! Je vous jure que si je ne pars pas de chez moi aujourd'hui, je vais finir par tuer ma mère.

- A ce point ?

- Oui ! Professeur, elle va m'inscrire à des cours de _bonne manière_.

- Mais je croyais que tu suivais déjà des cours de bonne manière ?

- Non, ça, ce sont les cours de manières. Les bonnes manières, c'est… le niveau d'au-dessus. La danse, les verres à vin, les fleurs, tout ça.

L'assistant retint un rire en imaginant la gosse danser la valse. Le partenaire n'en sortirait pas vivant.

- Elle veut me marier à un gros richard pour que je fasse des gosses et que je devienne une femme respectable.

Les deux derniers mots furent crachés comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte qui soit.

- Tu exagères, tempéra Chen. Ta mère veut juste te trouver un fiancé sympathique pour que tu sois heureuse sans te mettre en danger…

- Ah, non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ! De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec elle. J'ai besoin d'un Pokémon, professeur. Ça fait plus de huit ans que je veux devenir maître de la Ligue. S'il vous plaît, ne m'empêchez pas de réaliser mon rêve…

Un silence suivit. Les paupières plissées par les rides de Chen voilèrent ses yeux sur son visage passa quelque chose comme de la nostalgie, teintée d'une touche de pitié.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci brillaient d'un éclat décidé.

- Très bien. Ta mère va me tuer mais il ne sera pas dit que le professeur Chen empêche les jeunes de vivre leur rêve.

Lily bondit dans ses bras.

- Merci, professeur ! Quand je serai devenue maître de la Ligue, vous aurez tous les crédits que vous voulez pour acheter du matériel !

- Mais oui, mais oui, sourit le vieil homme en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de la fille. Allez, viens. Assistant, arrêtez de vous cacher derrière la porte et venez aussi.

Le jeune homme les rejoignit, l'air penaud, alors que son tuteur se plaçait derrière la grande table, la fille de l'autre côté.

- Lily, commença-t-il solennellement, tu vas plonger dans le monde merveilleux des Pokémon. Pour certains, ce sont des animaux domestiques ; pour d'autres, dont toi, ils sont un moyen de combattre. Mais ce sont avant tout des amis qui ne te respecteront que si tu les respectes.

Il marqua une pause. La fillette le fixait, les yeux flamboyants.

- Ta quête des Pokémon est sur le point de commencer ! dit Chen d'un ton enjoué. Un tout nouveau monde de rêves, d'aventures et de Pokémon t'attend ! A présent, tu vas choisir un…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua contre le mur.

- Pépé, je suis là !

- Je vois ça, Yan, soupira l'homme. Ne démolis pas mes portes, s'il te plaît.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de venir, protesta le garçon. Et…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il croisa le regard de la fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, Pépé ? C'est censé être le jour de mon départ à l'aventure.

- Hé ben ce sera le mien aussi, figure-toi, grinça Lily.

- Du calme, du calme, les enfants, soupira le professeur. Vous allez en effet partir ensemble, on dirait.

- Hein ? Mais Pépé, c'est… c'est… une fille !

- Yan, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça, le gronda Chen. Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux choisir vos Pokémon.

Yan et Lily se jetèrent un coup d'œil méfiant. Ils ne se supportaient pas : le garçon considérait qu'en temps que petit-fils du professeur et futur maître de la Ligue, il avait droit à toute l'attention de son grand-père ; la fille pensait qu'en temps qu'assistante non déclarée du professeur et futur maître de la Ligue, elle avait le devoir de botter le derrière de cet idiot.

C'est pourquoi Lily plissa les yeux avec méfiance quand son rival s'écarta gracieusement.

- Les demoiselles d'abord, glissa-t-il.

- Pas si vite ! s'exclama Chen. Avant de vous donner vos Pokémon, je dois vous rappeler les règles – oui, je _sais _que vous les connaissez déjà, pas besoin de m'interrompre. Mais je dois vous les rappeler, c'est la tradition. Comme vous le savez, vos Pokémon sont des créatures puissantes, mais fragiles. Elles sont comme vous : si vous les poussez au bout de leurs forces, elles mourront.

Le dernier mot tomba comme un couperet.

- Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Si votre Pokémon meurt, c'est fini. Fini. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête.

- De plus, vous ne pouvez attraper que le premier Pokémon que vous rencontrez dans chaque zone. Les Pokéballs sont reliées à un système GPS qui vous empêchera d'attraper les suivants. Donc si vous laissez s'échapper le premier Pokémon, c'est tant pis pour vous. Si vous avez déjà dans votre équipe le Pokémon que vous croisez, cependant, vous avez le droit de considérer qu'il ne compte pas.

- On sait, Pépé. Si on laissait Lily prendre son Pokémon, maintenant ?

- Eh bien, tu es pressé, on dirait. Très bien. Lily, tu as le choix entre trois…

- Salamèche, déclara la jeune fille.

- … Tu ne devrais pas prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ?

- J'ai eu des années pour réfléchir. Salamèche.

En voyant les yeux flamboyants de l'enfant, Chen se dit qu'effectivement, le Pokémon feu était le meilleur choix. Il prit la Pokéball rouge et blanche et la tendit à Lily. Celle-ci la prit d'un air grave.

- Et toi, Yan ?

- Salamèche, c'est un Pokémon feu, hein, Pépé ?

- C'est exact, confirma Chen alors que Lily poussait un grognement de mépris devant tant d'ignorance.

- Dans ce cas, je vais prendre le Pokémon eau. Et je sais qu'il s'appelle Carapuce ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton de défi en direction de sa rivale.

Celle-ci plissa les yeux. Ça sentait le coup fourré…

- Maintenant que j'ai mon Pokémon, reprit Yan, je te défie, Lily !

- Très bien, grinça la fille. Gaspard, à toi !

Le professeur et sa descendance se fixèrent.

- Gaspard ?

- Ben oui. Ça lui va bien, je trouve, expliqua-t-elle alors que le rayon rouge prenait substance et se changeait en un petit animal orange.

Il commença par tourner sur lui-même, un peu surpris par tout ce monde, puis remarqua la Pokéball dans la main de Lily. D'un air un peu timide, le mini-dinosaure s'approcha. Lily le contemplait, fascinée.

- Salut, Gaspard, risqua-t-elle.

L'animal lui répondit par un petit cri. La jeune fille se sentit fondre devant la tête adorable de la petite bête. Lentement, elle pencha la main vers son nouvel ami.

Chen l'observait. La gamine bravache de tout à l'heure s'était changée en adolescente subjuguée. On aurait dit que Lily venait de tomber amoureuse. La manière dont elle se pencha, caressa doucement la peau lisse de son compagnon était troublante ; le Salamèche recherchait les caresses, enfouissant avec volupté son petit crâne plat dans la paume de sa dresseuse.

Yan rompit le charme.

- Tsunami, go !

- Cara, carapuce ! s'exclama la tortue bleu en apparaissant.

Les deux échangèrent un regard, se jaugeant mutuellement, puis le Pokémon tourna le dos à son dresseur pour faire face à l'adversaire.

- Salaaaa, déclara le dinosaure en se campant sur ses deux pattes.

- Tu vas voir, minable, Tsunami et moi allons t'écraser !

Chen et l'assistant, prudemment protégés par la lourde table de métal, observaient avec attention le combat. Les deux jeunes se fixaient avec tant d'intensité qu'on aurait cru voir un éclair crépiter entre leurs yeux ; leurs Pokémon se regardaient avec moins d'animosité, mais on sentait dans leurs mouvements toute la hâte de combattre.

Puis Lily lâcha, d'un ton venimeux :

- Gaspard, charge.

Et le dinosaure orange bondit.

Yan, surpris par l'attaque directe, mit une seconde de trop à ordonner au Carapuce d'esquiver. Son Pokémon était alourdi par sa carapace : le Salamèche le percuta sans pitié.

- Tsunami, relève-toi et charge aussi !

- Gaspard, esquive !

- Sala, Sala !

Mais, au dernier moment, alors que le Pokémon feu venait de s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'autre, Carapuce se projeta sur le côté, utilisant le poids de sa carapace. Salamèche finit sur à terre sous le regard appréciateur de Chen.

- Bien joué, Tsunami, s'amusa Yan.

- Tu vas voir, grinça Lily. Rugissement puis Charge !

Le cri qui sortit de la gorge du dinosaure n'était pas très impressionnant : ça ressemblait plus au hululement d'un chiot qu'au hurlement d'un dragon. Pourtant, Carapuce se figea, comme pris de court, cible parfaite pour le Salamèche qui venait de s'élancer.

Le Pokémon eau fit un élégant dérapage arrière puis tomba, sous le regard horrifié de Yan.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, lourdes de tension, puis le Pokémon tortue prit appui sur ses petites pattes et se releva péniblement, frissonnant.

- Alors, t'abandonnes ? lança Lily d'un ton crâne.

Salamèche se tenait devant sa dresseuse, une patte sur la hanche seule sa flamme affaiblie trahissait la fatigue de ce premier combat.

- Hors de question, grogna Yan. Tsunami, charge encore !

- Mais il tient à peine debout !

- Carapuuuuuuce !

Dans une dernière charge suicidaire, Tsunami se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers son adversaire.

- Gaspard, esquive. On ne va pas tuer ce pauvre Carapuce parce que son dresseur est trop stupide pour comprendre qu'il a eu tort.

- Je ne suis pas _stupide _! enragea Yan.

Et Carapuce s'écroula au sol, sous le regard étonné de Salamèche qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

* * *

« Professeur ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, assistant ?

- Vous ne vouliez pas leur donner votre nouvelle invention, le Pokédek ?

- Pokédex, jeune inculte !

Un silence.

- Ah oui, tiens. Dites-moi, tous les jeunes dresseurs passent par les Pokéshops ?

- Il me semble.

- Formidable. Allez me chercher le téléphone, voulez-vous ? »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le vendeur du Pokéshop regarda pensivement les colis qu'il venait de faire. Pourquoi le renommé professeur Chen, dont les étagères étaient remplies de toutes les sortes de Pokéballs existantes et qui, selon la rumeur, possédait même une des rares Masterballs existantes, voulait-il qu'on lui envoie par dresseurs interposés dix misérables Pokéballs rouges et blanches en deux paquets différents ?

A la réflexion, il préférait ne pas le savoir.


	2. Le pigeon voyageur, partie 1

**Note** : Gaspard est un incapable, mais on l'aime comme ça. Vu les dégâts qu'il provoque sous sa forme de Salamèche, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va donner en Dracofeu : brûler un village en éternuant ? C'est tout à fait son genre. A un moment ou un autre, ce Pokémon se retrouvera sur la liste des dangers publics, c'est une certitude.

* * *

Entourée par les hautes herbes, Lily comptait joyeusement les billets gagnés contre Yan. Le Salamèche, lui, s'éraflait les babines en essayant de manger toutes les plantes qui lui tombaient sous la patte, avant de revenir couiner dans les jambes de sa dresseuse quand sa nourriture se révélait bourrée d'épines.

La jeune fille avait essayé quatre ou cinq fois de lui expliquer que les piquants, ça fait mal et que de toute façon, il aurait à manger à la prochaine ville : peine perdue. Le petit dinosaure n'avait visiblement aucun instinct de survie (avait-elle songé alors que l'animal heurtait un buisson de ronces en mimant une prise de karaté, puis aggravait son cas en gigotant dans tous les sens).

Non, décidément, mieux valait compter son argent. Il fallait lui reconnaître une chose, au morveux de Chen, c'est qu'il n'était pas radin. Heureusement : entre les remèdes, la nourriture de Gaspard, la sienne, le logement et tous les à-côtés, le voyage n'allait pas être gratuit. Par chance, elle avait réussi à se glisser jusque chez elle et à embarquer quelques vêtements, en plus d'un sandwich préventif (qui allait finir entre les crocs de Gaspard si ce dernier persistait à vouloir manger les fourmis rouges). Elle en avait profité pour laisser un petit mot sur son oreiller – quelque chose comme « Je pars à l'aventure, je reviens dès que je suis maître de la Ligue, pas la peine de me chercher ! », juste de quoi faire hurler sa mère. Surtout que Gaspard, ce brave garçon, avait déchiqueté avec enthousiasme l'oreiller en coton : du point de vue d'Hélène Gobu, sa fille était donc perdue au milieu de rustres violents, en compagnie d'un monstre psychopathe.

Lily s'était rarement sentie aussi bien.

Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un bon combat pour commencer à entraîner Gaspard. Et avec un Pokémon orange vif grognant comme un chiot enragé et un peu de chance, les candidats à la bataille n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître.

A peine avait-elle eu cette pensée qu'un éclat violet, suspect dans toute cette verdure, attira son attention du côté du Salamèche. Elle allait avertir le petit dinosaure du danger, quand…

… Celui-ci, se tournant vers elle, heurta de sa queue le rat violet surdimensionné qui s'approchait subrepticement…

… Puis, voyant que la dresseuse bouche bée regardait derrière lui, se retourna à nouveau, balançant un nouveau coup dans le crâne du Pokémon…

… Et, n'apercevant rien, acheva définitivement la pauvre bête en se tournant vers son humaine pour la gratifier d'un regard interrogateur.

« Euh… Par terre. Derrière toi, expliqua Lily, les yeux ronds. »

Sur quoi le Pokémon se retourna, faillit écraser le rat gémissant, et finit par le soulever par la peau du cou avant de l'observer avec attention.

Après coup, Lily jura qu'elle avait essayé de faire quelque chose. Vraiment. Mais à peine avait-elle pris conscience du danger que le Salamèche avait déjà agi.

Oui, constata-t-elle avec consternation : son compagnon à flamme avait bien essayé d'enfourner la tête de l'animal dans sa gueule.

« Gaspard ! Recrache-le ! protesta-t-elle en voyant le pauvre rat gigoter frénétiquement.

- Haya-èhe ?

- Recrache ce rat !

- Ratatta ! s'indigna le Pokémon quand Salamèche recracha une tête pleine de bave.

Ah. Donc c'était un Rattata. Ou une, d'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas vérifier.

Une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Ce Rattata était le premier Pokémon que Gaspard et elle avaient croisé sur la Route 1, n'est-ce pas ? D'après les règles de la Ligue, il s'agissait donc aussi du seul et unique Pokémon qu'elle pouvait capturer sur cette même route… Un Pokémon que le « combat » contre Salamèche devait avoir considérablement affaibli, bien qu'il gigotât encore hargneusement entre les pattes d'un Gaspard curieux.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lily plongea la main dans son sac.

Elle en ressortit un pantalon brun, réplique exact de celui qu'elle portait. A moins qu'elle n'ait l'intention d'étouffer le rat, ça ne ferait pas l'affaire.

Quelques fouilles plus tard, ce fut une bouteille d'eau qui émergea. Non plus.

La panique commença à grimper quand le sandwich fut exhibé (suscitant l'intérêt immédiat de Gaspard et du rat).

- Ne le lâche surtout pas, Gaspard, il faut juste que je trouve mes… Pokéballs…

Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille s'agrandirent brutalement.

Ses Pokéballs. Ou plutôt son _absence _de Pokéballs.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas décemment laisser filer le Pokémon ! Comment allait-elle constituer une équipe digne de ce nom si tous ses membres fuyaient avant même d'en faire partie ?

D'un côté, argumenta une part d'elle-même en observant le duo de Pokémon, ces deux-là n'auraient pas fait une très bonne équipe. Le Rattata essayait à présent d'entamer de ses petites griffes la peau de son kidnappeur celui-ci grimaçait sous l'assaut mais, ne pouvant pas lâcher l'infâme bestiole, se contentait de le secouer vivement et de le tenir aussi éloigné que possible, ce qui faisait enrager l'adversaire.

Mouais. Niveau coopération, on pouvait mieux faire.

Une idée lui vint soudain. Chen avait précisé que ce qui forçait le dresseur à attraper le premier Pokémon rencontré, c'était les capteurs sur les Pokéballs, très sensibles à la présence de Pokémon sauvages mais elle n'avait justement pas de Pokéballs ! Alors peut-être que, pour l'instant, le Rattata n'était pas comptabilisé !...

Ah, mais il y avait toujours la Pokéball de Gaspard.

Bon, tant pis. Lily secoua vivement la tête, ses courtes mèches brunes se lançant dans un ballet désordonné, puis se tourna vers les Pokémon, qui lui rendirent son regard. Gaspard posa une patte sur son crâne ras.

- Oui, ce sont des cheveux, précisa Lily quand elle comprit ce qui avait attiré leur attention. Ils bougent quand je secoue la tête. Toi, tu n'en as pas.

Puis elle s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur le Rattata – pas trop près quand même, vu les coups de patte vicieux que le petit rat envoyait.

- Désolé, je ne te prends pas dans mon équipe. Gaspard, charge !

- Salaaaaa ! explosa joyeusement le Salamèche en envoyant le parasite voltiger dans les airs, avant de bondir et de le frapper de la tête. Le petit corps violet fit un arc de cercle et retomba mollement ce fut un rat penaud qui se redressa et s'enfuit sans un regard en arrière.

- Salamèche ! conclut crânement le Pokémon en posant les poings sur ses… sur ce qui lui servait de hanches.

- Tu as été parfait, mon Gaspard, s'enthousiasma Lily.

Les yeux du Pokémon étincelèrent de satisfaction.

- Mais c'est la dernière fois que je te le répète, ajouta-t-elle, avec le même ton que sa mère quand celle-ci se mettait en colère : _on ne met pas ce qu'on ne connaît pas à la bouche !_

Gaspard enroula sa queue autour des pattes, penaud.

- Maintenant, allons-y, poursuivit-elle d'une voix flûtée. Il paraît qu'il y a des Pokémon vol sur cette route, c'est l'assistant qui me l'a dit !

Ce fut donc d'un pas conquérant que Lily reprit son chemin, respirant à pleins poumons le bon air frais de la nature.

Pas pour longtemps, hélas : elle avait à peine fait trois enjambées parmi les herbes qu'un pathétique gémissement s'éleva dans son dos.

- Mèèèèche…

Visiblement, constata-t-elle en se retournant, déjà blasée, Gaspard avait _oublié_ qu'il s'était enroulé la queue autour des jambes. Le futur combattant craint de tous, premier Pokémon de la maîtresse de la Ligue à venir…

Un sourire exaspéré lui tordit les lèvres.

… venait donc de…

Elle avait peine à y croire.

…_trébucher sur sa propre queue. _

Lily desserra les poings et soupira longuement, pendant que le Salamèche se hissait sur ses pattes.

Ça allait être un long, très long voyage.

Heureusement, la route 1 n'était pas aussi longue que ce que sa mère prétendait, lors de ses longs monologues sur la dangerosité des voyages Pokémon pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Les quelques heures qui suivirent se passèrent donc dans l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur, en tout cas pour Lily et Gaspard : les Pokémon sauvages du coin, curieusement, étaient un peu moins joyeux.

Le Salamèche avait craché sa première flamme après avoir fait fuir un Roucool d'un coup de patte bienheureux depuis, il arrosait d'un feu nourri tout buisson épineux qui entravait son chemin. Lily avait lâché un rire moqueur devant tant de puérilité, mais s'était vite arrêtée en constatant qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de marcher sur la terre brûlée qu'au milieu des hautes herbes. Mine de rien, après plus de deux heures de marche, ses jambes de pantalon commençaient à partir en lambeaux et même le bas de son t-shirt orange (un geste de solidarité envers Gaspard) se teintait d'un vert douteux.

Le sandwich avait disparu depuis longtemps entre la gueule vorace du Salamèche et sa bouche tout aussi affamée depuis, les deux compères décrivaient en détail leurs rêves de nourriture. Enfin, Lily décrivait et Gaspard approuvait ou non, recourant parfois aux mimes pour se faire comprendre. Sa dresseuse finit par se demander comment Chen nourrissait ses Pokémon, pour que le dinosaure ait de telles connaissances culinaires (l'omelette glacée au citron avait demandé plusieurs minutes de gestes exaspérés et de « Salamèche, mèche ! » indignés). Curieusement, vu son type, Gaspard semblait apprécier tout particulièrement les aliments froids, dont tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux glaces ou à la pâtisserie fraîche.

Bien sûr, ces intermèdes culinaires prenaient place entre les discussions avec des promeneurs oisifs et les combats contre les deux espèces dominantes du coin, Rattata le rat violet et Roucool l'oisillon. Plus le temps passait, plus Gaspard semblait prendre de l'aisance. Son bref moment de faiblesse était passé quand il avait englouti sa moitié de sandwich et depuis, les adversaires ne faisaient pas long feu (au sens propre les Roucool fuyant à tire-d'aile laissaient derrière eux une large piste de fumée).

Le dinosaure orange sembla malgré tout soulagé quand un vieil homme assis contre un tronc leur indiqua qu'Argenta apparaîtrait au prochain tournant, avec son centre Pokémon et son petit hôtel. Il en profita pour leur recommander la purée d'aubergines du chef, suggestion à laquelle Lily répondit par une grimace pleine de tact. Puis le duo se dirigea vers la première étape de leur voyage, laissant derrière eux une piste parsemée d'herbe brûlée et des Pokémon sauvages passablement traumatisés.

* * *

« Et voilà, votre Pokémon est en pleine forme ! »

La belle infirmière lui offrit un sourire en déposant Gaspard sur la table matelassée. Lily le lui rendit, impressionnée sans vouloir l'avouer par la femme - avec ses traits délicats et sa chevelure rose séparée en deux couettes rejetées vers l'arrière, Joëlle ressemblait à une des charmantes poupées que sa mère lui offrait autrefois. Heureusement, l'infirmière, elle, ne cherchait pas à la décourager de devenir dresseuse : au contraire, elle avait commenté avec admiration la vigueur du Salamèche et la taille de sa flamme, pour le plus grand plaisir du petit dinosaure. Depuis, celui-ci passait son temps à se frotter affectueusement contre elle, n'hésitant pas à fourrer son museau dans la poitrine avantageuse de la soignante (ce à quoi Joëlle, apparemment habituée, répondait par un rire cristallin).

Mais Lily ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le Pokémon tourne la tête vers elle et lui fasse un _clin d'œil_.

Surtout avec ce sourire narquois sur les babines ! S'il avait pu parler, la jeune fille n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il aurait dit : « Moi, je peux lui faire un câlin, et pas toi, nah ! ».

Décidément, ce lézard à flamme était consternant de puérilité. Et puis de toute façon, Lily n'avait même pas envie d'être à sa place. Dans un an ou deux, ce serait elle qui aurait une grosse poitrine, et à ce moment-là, Gaspard pourrait toujours courir pour se faire câliner !...

Oui, bon, d'accord : question maturité, Gaspard et elle s'étaient bien trouvés.

« Au fait, vous pourriez m'expliquer comment aller au Pokéshop ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant le dinosaure et en le calant contre son épaule.

- Oh, il suffit d'aller à gauche en sortant du centre, puis de suivre le chemin jusqu'au bout et de tourner encore à gauche, l'informa Joëlle avec un nouveau sourire.

- Merci beaucoup ! Passez une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi ! »

Lily retourna dans la salle principale, tenant fermement un Salamèche mécontent. Tout cela soulevait une nouvelle question, songea-t-elle alors que Gaspard, dans un élan théâtral, tendait une patte vers la silhouette de Joëlle qui s'éloignait : les Pokémon pouvaient-ils avoir le coup de foudre ? Malgré ses mois d'expérience en tant qu'assistante subsidiaire du Prof Chen, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se pencher sur les sentiments des adorables bestioles.

Heureusement, les longues heures à refaire la comptabilité de cet esclavagiste en blouse blanche n'avaient pas été pas totalement perdues : Chen l'avait récompensée de son dur labeur par une jolie carte de dresseuse qu'il avait rapidement remplie (l'avantage d'être un scientifique reconnu) dès qu'elle avait cloué au sol ce minable de Yan. D'habitude, les cartes de dresseur mettaient des mois à être faites, et la rumeur voulait que des piles de papiers à signer s'entassent sur le bureau du maître de la Ligue.

Et ouais. Tout le monde n'avait pas le privilège de se faire exploiter à mi-temps par l'un des plus grands connaisseurs des Pokémon vivant !

Ce fut sur ses joyeuses pensées que Lily entra dans le Pokéshop au toit bleu, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Mais celui-ci s'effaça très vite quand le tenancier, un homme d'un quarantaine d'années à la bedaine proéminente, quitta son comptoir pour se précipiter vers elle :

« Vous ! Vous avez un Salamèche ! Vous venez de Bourg Palette, n'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Répond…

Un silence.

- Mes cheveux ! De l'eau, vite, de l'eau !

- Gaspard, on ne Flammèche pas les gens sans prévenir !

- Sala ! protesta énergiquement le dinosaure, ce qu'on pouvait traduire par « Mais c'est lui qui est venu nous agresser ! »

- Il ne nous a pas agressés, il voulait juste un renseignement.

- Mèche ! bouda l'animal en se roulant en boule dans ses bras.

- Patron, voilà l'eau !

- Viiiite ! Mes pauvres cheveux, dépêchez-vous !

L'agitation retomba soudainement quand l'employée, une petite femme dans la vingtaine, versa un arrosoir complet sur la tête du gérant. Un grésillement se fit entendre, puis plus rien, à part le son des gouttes qui tombaient lentement sur le sol dans un « plic ploc » régulier.

- C'est vous qui avez commencé, attaqua Lily en serrant le dinosaure contre elle.

Gaspard avait peut-être eu tort, mais c'était _son _Pokémon.

Les épaules du vendeur s'affaissèrent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, soupira-t-il en se replaçant derrière son comptoir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je me laisse toujours emporter, quand on me donne des commissions…

Le Salamèche et sa dresseuse échangèrent un regard. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de commission ?

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le Professeur Chen veut qu'un dresseur de Bourg Palette lui amène un colis avant ce soir. J'ai attendu toute la journée mais personne n'est encore venu, et le professeur peut être redoutable quand il n'a pas son matériel à temps…

Lily frissonna. Elle ne voulait certainement pas retourner à Bourg Palette, le risque de tomber sur sa mère était trop grand, mais d'un côté, Chen sans matériel…

La vision lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Et puis c'était le devoir d'un futur maître de la Ligue que d'aider ses concitoyens.

- On va lui amener votre colis, accepta-t-elle finalement.

- Salamèche ! protesta le susnommé.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Merveilleux ! s'exclama le gérant. Tenez, pour vous remercier, un paquet de boulettes spéciales Pokémon feu !

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vicieux à son Pokémon.

- Désolée mais on dirait que Gaspard ne veut pas, susurra-t-elle alors que le dinosaure semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, les yeux braqués sur le paquet de boulettes.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien triste, je vais devoir ranger mon cadeau…

Les deux humains échangèrent un regard de connivence.

Puis, grand prince, Salamèche s'avança, patte tendue.

- Mèche, déclara-t-il simplement, le menton levé bien haut.

- Merveilleux ! répéta le gérant. Tenez, voici les boulettes et… attendez, il est enfoncé sous le comptoir… Ah, voilà le colis ! Et si vous arrivez à revenir avant la nuit, je vous offre l'hébergement ! »

Gaspard et Lily se regardèrent.

Lily, le colis sous le bras, sortit son porte-monnaie.

« On va partir tout de suite, alors, conclut-elle. »

* * *

J'ai hésité à ne pas publier cette semaine pour avoir le chapitre complet la semaine prochaine, mais finalement, je préfère garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, pendant que la prépa me le permet encore. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis !


	3. Le pigeon voyageur, partie 2

« Gaspard, non, pas les arbres ! »

* * *

« Gaspard, les cailloux ne s'enflamment pas ! »

* * *

« Gaspard, au pied ! Tout de suite ! »

* * *

« Gaspard, si tu ne laisses pas ce Roucool tranquille, je confisque les boulettes ! »

* * *

« Gaspard, les Rattata ne se mangent pas ! »

* * *

« Ah, Lily, déjà de retour ! La maison te manquait ?

Un cadavre en devenir s'écroula sur le sol.

- Pro… Professeur, croassa-t-il. Je… vaincrai…

L'assistant émergea soudain d'une des salles annexes, une multitude de fioles dans les mains. Il faillit les lâcher en remarquant la scène, produisit un joli concert en jonglant avec les flacons de verre, puis (à la déception de Chen qui s'amusait bien du spectacle) finit par les rattraper.

Chen ne fut pas le seul à être déçu : le Salamèche, appuyé contre le battant de la porte, avait aussi observé avec intérêt le numéro de l'assistant. Un brin d'herbe dans la gueule, le ventre rebondi, les pattes maculées de terre et de taches verdâtres non identifiées, le Pokémon avait l'air tout à fait heureux.

Sa dresseuse, c'était une autre histoire.

Lily avait profité de l'interruption offerte par le jeune scientifique pour se remettre debout. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer son haut orange, remit sa casquette en place, fusilla du regard un Gaspard aux grands yeux innocents et reprit une contenance juste à temps : Chen et son élève s'étaient tournés vers elle.

- Ton Salamèche te fatigue déjà, Lily ?

- Même pas en rêve, gronda la gamine. Il est juste très… énergique.

- Mèche ! confirma fièrement le concerné.

- Et puis de toute façon, on n'est pas là pour ça. On doit juste vous donner… 'ttendez un instant… ça, expliqua-t-elle en extirpant de son paquetage le fameux colis.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage ridé du Professeur.

- Comme c'est gentil à toi de t'être proposée pour me l'amener ! Pour la peine, je te l'offre. Ce sont des Pokéballs, l'instrument indispensable à tout jeune dresseur, ajouta-t-il d'un ton docte.

Deux orbes bruns se focalisèrent sur lui.

- Un problème ? s'informa aimablement Chen.

L'assistant alla prudemment reposer ses fioles en voyant le regard presque bovin de la gamine.

Le calme avant la tempête, songea-t-il avec justesse en refermant la porte de la salle principale dans son dos. L'orage venait d'exploser : il reposa attentivement les flacons par ordre de taille, tâchant d'ignorer les hurlements suraigus qui lui parvenaient, savoura brièvement un moment de calme – Chen présentant sa défense, sans doute – puis grimaça franchement quand Salamèche se mêla de la dispute à coup de « Mèche, Sala, Salamèche ! » plus qu'audibles. Pourvu que le dinosaure orange se contienne : pour des raisons de budget, l'assistant avait aussi la charge de balayeur. On n'imaginait pas comme les cendres pouvaient être difficiles à nettoyer – sans parler du _prix_ des meubles que le Pokémon pouvait transformer en feu de joie…

Parfois, le jeune scientifique se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas devenu boulanger, comme son père.

* * *

« Vous nous avez fait retraverser toute la Route 1 pour des _Pokéballs _?!

Chen agita les mains devant lui, un petit sourire navré sur les lèvres.

- Oui, je sais bien que ça n'a pas été facile…

- Salamèche ! confirma furieusement le dinosaure, très contrarié d'avoir dû crapahuter dans les hautes herbes au lieu de savourer de bonnes boulettes.

- C'est même pas le problème, s'énerva la gamine. C'est une question de principes, prof ! Vous auriez pu vous le faire livrer, votre colis !

- Mais comment aurais-je pu te l'offrir, ma petite ? suggéra le scientifique.

- N'importe comment ! Et puis même, des _Pokéballs_ !

Décidément, elle ne s'en remettait pas.

Le Pokémon et sa dresseuse se turent, grommelant dans leurs barbes. Chen bondit sur l'occasion.

- En fait, il n'y a pas que les Pokéballs que je voulais t'offrir.

Les deux jeunots relevèrent derechef la tête, tout air exaspéré envolé. Une étincelle d'intérêt brillait dans les prunelles brunes de la fillette.

- C'est pas encore une de vos inventions bizarres, hein ?

- Eh bien… Si, en fait…

- Ah non ! l'interrompit-elle. Hors de question qu'on se trimbale un autre prototype de casque à ondes cérébrales ou de caméra à communication distanciée !

- Elle marchait très bien, ma caméra, on communiquait parfaitement à plus de deux kilomètres d'écart…

- Oui, mais elle pesait vingt-quatre kilos !

- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'appareil que voici ne posera aucun problème de transport.

Chen plongea la main dans une des poches de sa blouse et en ressortit ce qui, aux yeux de Lily, ressemblait à un téléphone rouge à clapet très large.

- C'est ma dernière invention, le Pokédex, expliqua Chen en admirant son bijou. Je l'ai appelé ainsi car il indexe tous les Pokémon rencontrés. Il contient déjà énormément d'informations, mais je ne suis plus aussi fringant que dans ma jeunesse et il me faut l'aide de nouveaux dresseurs pour réunir les données manquantes.

Lily effleura la surface de l'appareil. Elle était chaude, après toutes ces heures contre le corps du vieil homme. Salamèche lui gratta la jambe, curieux de voir l'engin de plus près : timidement, la fillette le prit et l'amena jusqu'au niveau du Pokémon. Il était étonnamment léger pour sa taille, comme si le professeur n'avait rempli qu'une partie de l'espace disponible Gaspard le manipula avec curiosité.

- Une merveille de technologie, ajouta fièrement Chen. Il se recharge tout seul grâce à tes mouvements, donc n'hésite pas à le mettre dans ta poche plutôt que dans ton sac. Il répertorie déjà nombre de Pokémon et même quelques attaques, mais la description entière du Pokémon n'est disponible que si on l'a attrapé.

- Pourquoi ?

L'homme soupira.

- Règles de la Ligue Pokémon. Ils ont peur que si mes dresseurs ont accès à trop d'informations, ils soient avantagés par rapport à leurs concurrents.

- Mais il suffit de demander à n'importe qui pour avoir ces infos, protesta son ancienne élève.

- Je leur ai dit mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ces gens-là ne vivent pas dans le monde réel…

L'assistant, dans l'embrasure de la porte, transforma son rire en accès de toux – venant de la part du Prof Chen, la remarque avait du sel. Son supérieur fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, assistant ? Je croyais que vous aviez du ménage à finir.

Lily retint un gloussement devant la tête de l'assistant, qui ne tarda pas à filer. Chen pouvait se vexer _très _facilement.

Un contact contre sa jambe la ramena à la réalité.

- Mèche, mèche, lui rappela Gaspard en désignant la sortie de sa petite tête arrondie.

- Tu veux qu'on parte ?

Un long bâillement ouvrit la mâchoire du Salamèche.

- Salaaaa... mèche.

- On va devoir y aller, Prof. Il faut qu'on rentre à Jadielle avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester jusqu'à demain matin ? proposa généreusement le vieil homme.

- Plus vite on repart, moins j'ai de chance de tomber sur Maman.

La grimace sur ses traits indiquait clairement ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle rencontre.

- D'ailleurs, elle ne vous a pas trop embêté ?

- Un peu, c'est vrai.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Bon, plus qu'un peu. Mais ta mère s'est montrée très raisonnable, quand elle a arrêté de nous menacer avec la plante verte !

C'était donc pour _ça_ que l'habituelle plante avait disparu.

- Heureusement, on dirait qu'elle a compris ton désir de partir à l'aventure. Tout s'arrange ! conclut joyeusement l'homme.

La dresseuse n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

- Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai mon premier badge, Prof ! décida-t-elle soudain, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le problème.

- Dans ce cas, je le garderai près de moi, sourit Chen d'un air paternel. »

* * *

Lily fixa la Pokéball dans sa main.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je peux attraper le premier Pokémon qu'on croise, vu que j'avais pas de Pokéballs la première fois ?

- Sala, confirma le dinosaure.

- Tu vois quelque chose, toi ?

Le dinosaure se hissa sur la pointe de ses courtes pattes, la tête au même niveau que le haut des jambes de sa dresseuse. Effectivement, lui demander de l'aide pour ça était un peu stupide.

Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : avec un cri strident, un Roucool fondit sur le couple trop visible.

Habituée maintenant aux attaques-surprise, Lily donna directement ses ordres :

- Gaspard, une seule Charge ! Il ne faut pas qu'il meure alors fais bien attention !

- Salaaaa ! s'écria le dinosaure en bondissant sur un rocher avant de s'élancer en l'air d'un formidable saut.

L'oiseau ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'éclair orange lui foncer dessus. Lily fronça les sourcils en le voyant dévier de sa trajectoire initiale : Gaspard allait-il être assez rapide pour l'atteindre, sans point d'appui pour modifier la direction dans laquelle il filait ?...

Par chance, la surprise de l'oisillon lui avait fait perdre de précieux instants, et le Pokémon feu réussit à le frapper contre le flanc, envoyant l'oiseau voltiger dans les airs.

Lily ne se posa pas de question. Laissant Gaspard gérer seul son atterrissage, elle lança la Pokéball de toutes ses forces, espérant atteindre le petit corps avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol : Gaspard avait beaucoup gagné en puissance et sa simple Charge était plus que suffisante pour affaiblir l'oiseau. Le laisser en plus s'aplatir contre le muret vers lequel sa chute l'amenait, c'était prendre trop de risques. La Pokéball, comme aimantée, se dirigea vers le Pokémon sauvage et le toucha : aussitôt, une lumière rouge remplaça le petit corps ailé et remplit la sphère.

Lily sentit quelque chose grandir en elle à la vue de la Pokéball dont les couleurs devenaient plus vives, un jaune pâle éclairant par intermittence le mécanisme de fermeture. Elle avait reçu la Pokéball de Gaspard ; ce Roucool était le premier qu'elle _capturait_, l'aîné d'une longue série, elle l'espérait. Il représentait tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves repoussés pendant tant d'années par une mère qui la voyait comme une enfant fragile : cet oiseau, c'était un futur ami et allié, mais aussi la preuve de la relation qui s'était forgée entre Gaspard et elle.

Ce ne fut que quand ce poids s'envola que Lily s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait porté. Le doute disparut au moment même où la Pokéball se stabilisait, confirmant la capture du Roucool.  
Elle était officiellement dresseuse de Pokémon. Son rêve, cette chimère lointaine qui ne cessait de se dérober, elle le tenait en main aussi fermement qu'elle agrippait la Pokéball du Roucool. Tout était possible, à présent.

Oui, songea-t-elle en laissant sortir son nouvel allié : tout était possible.

Une vibration dans sa poche la fit presque sursauter. Lily se souvint alors du Pokédex et sortit l'appareil : quand elle ouvrit le clapet, une version robotisée de la voix de l'assistant s'éleva :

« Roucool, Pokémon Vol et Normal. Ce Pokémon n'aime pas se battre. Il se cache dans les hautes herbes, à la recherche de petits insectes pour se nourrir. Ce Roucool est une femelle. »

Gaspard, qui venait de revenir, et sa dresseuse échangèrent un regard. « N'aime pas se battre » ? Il avait de l'humour, Chen. Ces plumeaux vivants n'avaient pas arrêté d'essayer de leur arracher les yeux !  
Mais une autre information fit son chemin dans le cerveau de la jeune fille. Alors comme ça, c'était _une_ Roucool. Bon, ça n'allait pas lui servir à grand-chose mais elle pourrait au moins évoquer la solidarité féminine si le nouveau membre de l'équipe refusait d'obéir - on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein.

Pour l'instant, l'oisillon n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point. Les événements s'étaient déroulés un peu vite : elle regardait avec confusion la silhouette bienveillante de Gaspard, qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il venait de passer d'ennemi à allié. Elle tendit une patte griffue, referma les serres comme si elle avait voulu les enfoncer dans la peau du Salamèche, puis la recula et préféra poser son aile sur la paume du Pokémon feu.

De ce côté-là au moins, tout allait bien : Gaspard semblait apprécier leur nouvelle amie et celle-ci ne donnait pas l'impression d'être furieuse de sa capture.

Le nom de la bestiole à plumes ne fut pas longtemps un souci : dans un élan d'inspiration, Lily décida de la nommer Piaf. La Roucool avalisa le surnom en poussant un joli roucoulement et, une bouteille de Potion plus tard, les deux filles étaient prêtes à s'entraîner.

* * *

« C'est bien, Piaf ! Maintenant, recule et laisse faire Gaspard ! »

* * *

« Voilà, ma jolie, tu te débrouilles très bien ! »

* * *

« Tornade, attaque de type Vol. Le battement des ailes provoque une rafale de vent.

- Bon, refais-moi ça contre le prochain Roucool, ça marche ? »

* * *

« Gaspard, j'ai dit Piaf, pas toi ! »

* * *

« Gaspard, arrête de cramer ce Rattata ! C'est normal qu'il réponde quand on l'attaque ! »

* * *

« Gaspard, si tu ne lâches pas cet oiseau immédiatement, tu vas te prendre une Tornade ! »

* * *

« Gaspard ! »

* * *

Et ce fut un trio épuisé qui revint à Jadielle. Prise par l'entraînement, la petite équipe s'était laissé surprendre par le crépuscule : ils avaient dû rentrer à la lumière d'une branche enflammée par Gaspard. Oubliant sa fatigue, Piaf avait quitté l'épaule de Lily pour faire le guet, et l'humaine n'avait pas caché sa joie quand l'oisillon s'était mise à roucouler, indiquant que le village était en vue.

Lily avait accueilli avec tendresse la boule de plumes, quand celle-ci était revenue se blottir dans le creux de son cou. Piaf était un bon élément, pas très résistante mais pleine de bonne volonté, et son ardeur à l'entraînement avait payé : ses Tornades, notamment, promettaient de devenir dévastatrices. Même Gaspard avait été dévié de sa trajectoire quand il avait voulu achever un Pokémon pris dans une rafale de Piaf (le pauvre Salamèche s'était retrouvé écrasé contre un tronc, sous le rire hystérique de sa dresseuse et les « Rooouuu » mi-navrés mi-amusés de la coupable).

« Vous voilà enfin ! »

Le trio s'arrêta, Lily scrutant le chemin faiblement éclairé. Puis une tache noire apparut dans la lumière des quelques lampadaires de Jadielle. Gaspard fut le premier à avoir l'illumination : dans un rugissement de joie, il se précipita vers la silhouette et essaya de lui bondir dans les bras, freiné dans son élan par le ventre généreux de l'homme.

« Vous êtes le vendeur du Pokéshop ! réalisa Lily.

- Bien vu, jeune fille, s'amusa le marchand. C'est si surprenant ?

- Ben… On pensait pas que vous nous attendriez, en fait.

- Allons, je n'allais pas laisser une nouvelle dresseuse et son Pokémon passer la nuit dans un centre après m'avoir rendu un service ! Suivez-moi, ma femme vous a gardé des plats chauds.

Le ventre de Lily gronda sévèrement.

- On arrive tout de suite, Monsieur ! Piaf, on le connaît, tu peux arrêter de me planter les serres dans l'épaule ?

L'oisillon, penaude, ôta immédiatement ses griffes du tissu.

Le petit groupe arriva vite jusqu'au Pokéshop – Jadielle n'était pas vraiment un grand village. Le vendeur, qui exigea qu'on l'appelle Ben, félicita Lily pour la capture de Piaf et osa même s'informer de ce que le colis de Chen contenait. Il ne cacha pas son hilarité devant le récit que fit la gamine, dont le ton boudeur rendait les choses encore plus drôles, et ses épaules s'agitaient encore quand il servit aux deux mammifères le dîner, la Roucool préférant piqueter des céréales. Les deux humains discutèrent encore un peu de choses et d'autres à voix basse, soucieux de ne pas réveiller l'épouse de Ben. Le premier bâillement de la fillette marqua l'heure du coucher et une jolie chambre proprette accueillit l'équipe. L'oisillon alla se coucher sur le tapis, l'humaine et le dinosaure plongèrent directement sur le matelas. _Dormir !__  
_

* * *

Ou pas.

« Gaspard, réveille-toi !

- … Saaaaalaaaaa, bâilla le dinosaure. Mèche ?

- Tu ronfles ! »

* * *

« Rrrrron… Zzzzzz… Rrrrronnn, Zaaaaa… »

Lily se raisonna. Elle pouvait le supporter. Et puis on n'étouffait pas ses propres Pokémon, quand même.

* * *

« RRRRROOONNNN…

- Gaspard ! »

Chose stupéfiante, le murmure furieux fonctionna : le Salamèche reprit une respiration normale. Un faible roucoulement ensommeillé avertit Lily qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir des interférences nocturnes du cracheur de feu.

* * *

Le soleil se leva bien trop tôt. Les yeux encore sableux, Lily repoussa le confortable cocon de drap qui s'était formé et s'étira. Piaf était déjà réveillée : la Roucool faisait sa toilette. Quant à Gaspard… Sans surprise, il dormait comme un gros bébé.

Quelques minutes et une mèche de cheveux grillée plus tard, Lily renonça à réveiller son Pokémon. Tant pis pour lui, il passerait directement de la case « sommeil » à « retour à l'aventure » sans passer par la confortable transition du petit déjeuner.

Ce furent donc les deux filles qui descendirent dans la cuisine où Ben préparait des œufs au plat. Une agréable odeur de pain grillé flottait dans l'air, parfaitement en accord avec les boiseries claires de la petite pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, Lily eut l'impression d'être _chez elle_ – elle secoua la tête : c'était absurde. La cuisine de sa maison était fonctionnelle, dans les tons jaune et vert, et la fillette détestait y passer plus de temps que nécessaire, surtout à cause de sa mère. Cette dernière, voulant faire de sa progéniture une parfaite femme au foyer, considérait qu'elle devait pouvoir préparer à peu près n'importe quel repas.

Evidemment, Lily était nulle en cuisine.

Pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, Ben avait laissé glisser sur chaque assiette un œuf au cœur jaune soleil. Un bol plein de graines était déjà rempli à l'intention de Piaf, qui remercia d'un roucoulement avant d'aller picorer. Lily alla elle aussi s'asseoir, expliquant en quelques mots que Gaspard descendrait sûrement plus tard. La troisième assiette fut donc mise de côté pour le dinosaure alors qu'une discussion légère s'engageait.

La fillette apprit ainsi que Ben et sa femme, Mary, s'étaient rencontrés à un cours de cuisine ludique. Il était déjà vendeur du Pokéshop à l'époque, alors qu'elle travaillait dans la construction immobilière. Ils avaient eu un fils, Tim, qui était parti à l'aventure à treize ans, huit ans plus tôt. A présent, il était vendeur dans le grand centre commercial de Céladopole. Lily retint un rire devant la fierté évidente du père : travailler dans le plus grand Pokéshop de la région, quel honneur !

Elle s'étouffa presque sur son toast avant de se dire qu'au final, son rêve à elle n'était pas moins étrange. Oh, bien sûr, quasiment tous les gosses rêvaient de devenir maître de la Ligue, mais très peu le voulaient _vraiment_, du fond de leurs tripes. La plupart, comme Tim, utilisaient surtout leur voyage pour découvrir le monde, et finissaient par s'installer dans un endroit qui leur plaisait. Cela se passait souvent après la mort d'un de leurs Pokémon : nombre d'aspirants au titre réalisaient alors ce que signifiait vraiment être dresseur. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement de se balader dans les champs et de gagner des badges.

Lily serra les dents. Gaspard, qui descendait les escaliers, se figea sous l'intensité du regard.

« Mèche ?

- Ah, petit ! Viens, il y a un œuf pour toi, indiqua Ben. Tu veux un toast ?

- Sala ! se réjouisit le dinosaure en s'installant sur sa chaise haute. »

Lily caressa d'une main distraite les plumes de Piaf. Aucun de ses Pokémon ne périrait. Elle s'en fit la promesse : elle ne verrait jamais Piaf ou Gaspard au sol, leurs petits corps flasques et sans vie, et la Pokéball qui les abritait s'assombrissant lentement jusqu'à atteindre la couleur des nuits sans lune. C'était l'assistant qui lui avait expliquer ce que signifiait ce changement de couleur, et pourquoi, sur un étagère, se trouvait posée une Pokéball intégralement noire : un jour, il l'avait prise à part et avait commencé à raconter, la voix plus grave que d'ordinaire, cette triste histoire. Lily n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle avait onze ans, à l'époque, et mourait d'envie de partir à l'aventure.  
Pendant plusieurs mois, elle n'avait plus évoqué son désir de repartir, jusqu'à la mort de son grand-père. Alors, pendant que Chen, chez qui elle s'était réfugiée, la serrait dans une étreinte paternelle, elle avait juré entre ses sanglots qu'elle serait dresseuse Pokémon.

Tristes souvenirs. La fillette mordit dans son toast, regardant avec tendresse les babines barbouillées de jaune de Gaspard. Oui, elle ferait tout pour que l'avenir soit plus beau que le passé l'avait été.


	4. Deux tiers de crétins

**Note **: la prépa me fatigue. Ce n'est même pas que je n'ai pas de temps pour écrire, la prépa pompe juste mon inspiration. Pardon à d'éventuels lecteurs pour la qualité médiocre des chapitres.  
Par contre, jouer est toujours aussi bon - ce qui agrandit encore l'écart déjà phénoménal entre mon avancement dans le jeu et l'avancement de la fiction. J'en suis à faire des fichiers pour les PNJ intéressants afin d'avoir plus de matière à fictionner, c'est dire !

Mon blabla fini, voici le chapitre. Le prochain aura plus... d'action.

* * *

« Voici la route 22 ! déclara Ben avec emphase, désignant d'un grand geste le chemin de terre battue qui s'éloignait en serpentant.

- Rrrrrou, lâcha Piaf en quittant l'épaule de sa dresseuse pour s'élever dans les airs, ses yeux perçants scrutant le territoire.

- Merci beaucoup, M'sieur Ben, je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous.

- Vous auriez fait tout aussi bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Après que Gaspard avait englouti son petit-déjeuner, le vendeur avait conseillé Lily sur les produits à acquérir puis, quand le sac bleu avait été rempli à craquer de Potions, Antidotes et autres Anti-Paras, il les avait amenés à l'entrée de la route 22. Cet homme dégageait une fibre « gentil oncle » si intense que la fillette avait presque envie de rester quelques jours de plus, juste pour profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse du magasin. Evidemment, c'était impossible : elle avait un voyage à accomplir et Gaspard devenait trop puissant pour les Pokémon du coin. Sans compter que, si Ben aurait sans doute accepté avec enthousiasme de lui offrir son toit quelques jours, elle ne voulait pas s'imposer.

Une autre raison pointait, plus discrète mais pas moins vraie : la gamine avait peur de succomber à cette chaleur si familiale. Peur de remettre son rêve à plus tard, une semaine ou deux, le temps de profiter pleinement de ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu… pour souffrir encore plus en repartant sur les routes. Car il était hors de question qu'elle s'installe, bien sûr : le seul endroit où elle s'arrêterait, ce serait le sommet de la Ligue, pas moins !

Un sommet où elle serait seule. Il n'y a qu'un unique point tout en haut de la pyramide…

Un « Sala ? » curieux la tira de ces sombres pensées. Non, elle ne serait plus seule, plus jamais : la peau tiède du dinosaure sous sa main envoya des frissons de joie dans son dos. Comme elle adorait cette petite bête avec ses airs d'enfant terrible ! Le lien s'était créé immédiatement et au bout d'une journée, elle savait que passer toute sa vie en compagnie de Gaspard la comblerait de joie. Il était son premier Pokémon et – réalisa-t-elle sans surprise – son premier véritable ami. Les camarades de classe avec qui elle jouait au Médhyena (un jeu à l'orthographe aléatoire venu d'une région du Nord) ne comptaient pas vraiment.

« … Mais bien sûr, je me doute bien que tu n'auras aucun problème avec ça, poursuivait Ben. Surtout, n'oublie pas d'aller jusqu'au bout de la route : tu vas avoir une belle surprise.

Un clin d'œil appuya la dernière remarque.

Lily tenta vaguement d'en savoir plus mais renonça devant la mine amusée du vendeur. Visiblement, il tenait à sa surprise. L'homme finit par regarder l'heure et demanda à la jeune dresseuse son numéro, la priant de le tenir au courant de ses avancées. Une élève du Professeur Chen ne pouvait qu'aller loin !

- Tu as un téléphone étrange, constata-t-il quand Lily sortit son Pokédex.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un téléphone, en fait, mais Chen m'a dit que ça fonctionnait aussi comme ça.

- Chen t'a donné un de ses appareils ? releva Ben en haussant un sourcil. Eh bien, tu es encore plus prometteuse que je ne le pensais !

Il observa avec amusement la gamine se rengorger comme un Roucool en période des amours.

- La boutique va devoir ouvrir. Bonne chance, et passe-moi un coup de fil quand tu seras arrivée au bout de la route !

- Pas de problème, M'sieur Ben, merci pour tout !

- Salamèche ! approuva le dinosaure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette bien en chair du vendeur disparaissait derrière une maison. Un souffle de vent fit bruisser les arbres aux feuilles vert vif.

- On y va, décida la dresseuse. »

Piaf revint se poser sur son épaule ; Gaspard ouvrit fièrement la marche. Lily réajusta son sac et le suivit.

* * *

« Gaspard, arrête de courir après mon prochain Pokémon !

Le dinosaure et sa proie continuaient de décrire des cercles de plus en plus rapides. La langue du Salamèche pendait joyeusement et sa queue frétillait du bonheur de la chasse. Evidemment, Lily restait imperméable à ce plaisir fondamental.

- S'il te mord, tu l'auras cherché ! le prévint-elle.

Gaspard ne prit même pas la peine de réagir. Lui, un prédateur dans l'âme, n'avait en toute logique rien à craindre d'un microbe dont le premier réflexe consistait en une fuite éperdue.  
Hélas pour le Pokémon feu, l'avertissement était prophétique : quelques secondes plus tard, le Rattata bondit en l'air. Son adversaire, emporté par l'élan, ne réussit pas à s'arrêter à temps. Un parasite violet lui retomba lourdement sur l'échine en laissant une large griffure qui fit couiner le Salamèche d'indignation.

Lily soupira.

- Vas-y, Piaf. »

La Roucool avait reçu ses ordres dès que Gaspard avait engagé la course poursuite : elle battit des ailes, fonça sur le duo et attrapa le rat dans ses serres. La bestiole eut beau cracher d'indignation puis se débattre comme un beau diable, rien n'y fit : l'oisillon restait ferme dans sa prise.

Ce fut la tête pleine d'interrogations existentielles que Lily lança la Pokéball (« Est-ce que le chromosome Y a des effets sur la santé mentale ? Les neurones de Gaspard se connectent-ils parfois ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal dans une incarnation antérieure pour récupérer un crétin pareil ? »). Elle nota mentalement de remercier l'inventeur de la Pokéball pour cette fonction « aimant » qui l'attirait vers les Pokémon sauvages ; sans ça, la jeune fille n'aurait certainement pas attrapé le Rattata.

Ou, comme elle le constata quand son Pokédex récita le descriptif de son nouvel allié, _la_ Rattata. Ce qui renforçait ses théories sur le chromosome Y puisque la ratte, contrairement à son adversaire, avait au moins utilisé un peu de stratégie. Elle ne pouvait juste pas combattre Gaspard en force brute.

Un Gaspard qui avait la décence de paraître mortifié, observa-t-elle avec satisfaction. Elle poussa le sadisme jusqu'à le regarder s'étirer pour atteindre la plaie dans son dos – en vain. Ce fut le roucoulement de pitié de Piaf qui décida la dresseuse : ramenant le sac à dos devant elle, elle commença à chercher une Potion. Sa peau avait déjà pris des couleurs et le beige trop pâle qui la caractérisait commençait à foncer, laissant deviner un joli doré. Un sourire tout à fait puéril ourla les lèvres de la fillette : la pâleur était, sans surprise, une exigence de sa mère tout droit venue de la « bonne société », là où une femme oisive était une femme respectable. La couleur de sa peau restait également un moyen de surveillance infaillible, puisque Lily ne pouvait passer trop de temps à l'extérieur sans bronzer. Ce qui l'avait obligée à passer de longues heures dans le labo de Chen, parfait compromis entre sa passion pour les Pokémon et les exigences maternelles.

Un temps révolu. Salamèche ronronna de satisfaction quand le jet bleuté atteignit ses blessures. La chair boursoufla, les bourrelets disgracieux pullulèrent quelques secondes puis se rejoignirent et reformèrent une peau orange vif.  
Lily ne savait pas ce qu'ils mettaient dans ces produits, mais ça marchait du feu de Dieu.

A présent que Gaspard était remis, il était temps de faire connaissance d'une manière plus… pacifique avec le nouveau membre de l'équipe.

Ce fut une ratte méfiante qui apparut dans la lumière rouge, les crocs découverts à la vue de Gaspard. Visiblement, l'hostilité était partagée par le Salamèche qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur, ses petites pattes croisées dans un geste qui se voulait méprisant. Si Lily se retint de pouffer devant la puérilité du dinosaure, Piaf ne se priva pas d'un roucoulement moqueur.  
La Rattata se retourna immédiatement vers l'oisillon. Mais ses airs menaçants ne prenaient pas ; son poil court était mouillé de sueur, sa faiblesse évidente. Sa petite queue en tire-bouchon, relevée comme pour lui donner une stature plus imposante, tremblait sous l'effort, et Piaf ne sembla pas le moins du monde effrayée. Elle alla même jusqu'à quitter l'épaule de sa dresseuse pour se poser près de la ratte, roucoulant doucement.

Lily regarda la bouteille de Potion dans sa main. Les plaies de Gaspard étaient superficielles, il restait presque la moitié du contenu. Avec les boulettes qu'elle conservait dans la poche arrière… Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la voie de l'estomac était parallèle à la voie du cœur ?  
Non ? Tant pis. L'humaine s'approcha de la Rattata, son flacon brandi.

« Tirbouchon, ça te va, comme nom ? demanda-t-elle alors que la Pokémon amorçait un mouvement de recul. »

La Rattata s'assit, yeux plissés, réfléchissant visiblement à son nouveau nom. Elle finit par l'approuver d'un « Rattata » neutre, puis laissa Lily la badigeonner de liquide.

Et maintenant, se dit la dresseuse en voyant Tirbouchon récupérer à vue d'œil, ils étaient tous bons pour une petite séance d'entraînement.

* * *

Le Férosinge feinta sur le côté et lança son poing dans les côtes de la Rattata. Lily hurla un « Esquive ! » paniqué – trop tard : le coup venait d'atteindre la pauvre ratte qui tomba sur l'herbe, au pied du chêne immense qui ombrageait la scène de combat. Un « Féro ! » victorieux retentit alors que le Pokémon sauvage courait vers sa victime, ses petits yeux plissés par la colère et la fatigue. Impuissante, la dresseuse vit Piaf s'élever dans les airs pour se préparer à piquer, Gaspard bondir dans un saut de la dernière chance, et elle sut qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps – ni eux, ni elle, qui avait commencé à courir dès qu'elle avait vu la rage dans les yeux de cette machine de guerre qu'était le Férosinge. Ses neurones tournaient à plein régime, son cerveau surchauffé cherchait désespérément une solution qui n'existait pas alors que la distance entre les deux Pokémon se réduisaient…

Puis Tirbouchon fonça.

Un éclair violet se précipita à la rencontre du Pokémon combat. Le Férosinge n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait : des crocs pointus s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre, une fois, deux fois, et le duo tomba à terre pour une dernière lutte. Ça allait trop vite, trop fort, Lily courait toujours sans en croire ses yeux. Mais elle sentait déjà le soulagement l'envahir : Tirbouchon ne mourrait pas, la petite ratte avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, oh oui, elle n'abandonnerait pas une équipe éplorée…

Le combat continuait. Le corps du Férosinge était agité de spasmes agressifs, impuissants face à la vivacité surnaturelle de la Rattata : celle-ci mordait, griffait, crachait, visant le visage et la peau tendre du ventre, et Lily se demanda soudain ce que cela avait de combat. Ce n'était plus qu'une exécution, une vengeance mesquine de la Rattata qui faisait subir à son adversaire un sort aussi inhumain que celui-ci avait voulu lui faire endurer : abattre sans pitié un ennemi au sol.

Non. Pas sa Tirbouchon. La ratte ne se calmait pas au contraire, chaque signe de faiblesse de l'autre semblait redoubler sa rage. Le Férosinge ne bougeait déjà presque plus. Pas sa jolie Rattata, la petite nouvelle de l'équipe, qui détournait la tête comme une princesse offensée lorsque Gaspard la taquinait…

Lily courait. Son corps enchaînait les gestes mécaniques, obéissant à un impératif plus important que les protestations de ses muscles : empêcher Tirbouchon de s'obstiner dans sa vengeance sans âme. En tant que dresseuse, la jeune fille ne permettrait jamais une telle chose dans son équipe.  
C'est avec cette détermination froide qu'elle attrapa la Rattata par la peau du cou, ignorant les crachats enragés de celle-ci, et la balança par-dessus son épaule. Gaspard et Piaf sauraient se débrouiller. Pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire – soigner le pauvre Pokémon qui, au sol, poussait des râles d'agonie théâtraux.

« C'est bon, tu vas pas y passer non plus, grogna-t-elle en sortant une autre Potion de son sac – heureusement qu'elle était blindée de remèdes en tout genre.

Le « Féro » accusateur du Pokémon semblait suggérer tout autre chose.

- Bon, d'accord, ça a failli, admit-elle. Mais plus maintenant. Et je vais même te donner une Potion alors si tu essaies de me griffer, je rappelle Tirbouchon, c'est compris ? »

Elle leva son index devant son visage, imitant le geste favori de sa préceptrice en colère. Le langage du corps était universel : la boule de fourrure blanche se tint à carreaux pendant que la Potion fermait ses plaies. Derrière le duo, on entendait un mélange furieux de « Rattata ! », feulements en tout genre, « Rrrrou ! » puis, finalement, le grondement sourd qui mit fin à la dispute.

Lily se retourna. Oui, ce son effrayant venait bien de cette joyeuse andouille de Gaspard, vu la mine mi-fière mi-surprise que le dinosaure arborait.

En tout cas, c'était efficace : même Tirbouchon avait arrêté de se débattre pour fixer le Pokémon feu avec des yeux ronds. Rassurée, l'humaine retourna à son blessé – plus si blessé que ça, d'ailleurs : si la sueur imbibait toujours la fourrure sale du Férosinge, il avait récupéré assez d'énergie pour se redresser et darder un regard menaçant sur les Pokémon domestiques. Lily plissa les yeux devant les intentions meurtrières que le sauvage ne dissimulait même pas.

« Essaie de faire ça et je les laisse te tuer, siffla-t-elle méchamment. »

Son équipe était peut-être constituée pour un tiers d'un crétin jovial et un autre d'une ratte aux pulsions assassines, elle n'en restait pas moins son équipe. Ses Pokémon, ses bébés. Et puis même si elle avait bon cœur, elle se rappelait très bien que ce Férosinge était prêt à achever sa Rattata il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Bizarrement, ça ne l'aidait pas à apprécier le Pokémon aux yeux rouges.

Une brise légère souleva ses mèches brunes et pénétra dans la fourrure humide de l'ancien blessé. Un frisson le parcourut ; Lily fit une moue méprisante puis lâcha, d'un ton qu'elle espérait magnanime :

« Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Elle craqua quand le Pokémon fut presque entièrement enfoncé dans les hautes herbes :

- Mais si tu recommences, tu vas le regretter ! »

Une petite menace en guise de démonstration de force, ça remonte toujours le moral.

Maintenant, songea la dresseuse, restait le cas Tirbouchon. Elle pria le Pokémon légendaire pour que Gaspard et Piaf aient pris de l'avance sur la leçon de morale que la Rattata méritait. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle-même voulait, c'était s'allonger contre le muret quelques mètres plus loin. Pas pour piquer un somme, bien sûr, juste histoire de se reposer quelques instants. N'avait-elle pas mérité ça ? Oui, elle l'avait mérité, décida-t-elle en allant s'asseoir. La température était parfaite, juste assez fraîche pour un matin d'été, la brise douce, on n'avait qu'une envie : de fermer les yeux une poignée de secondes… Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient pressés, après tout, on pouvait bien prendre vingt minutes sur l'emploi du temps prévu... Elle pourrait demander à Gaspard de monter la garde, il ne refuserait pas, son gentil Sala… Sa...

* * *

« … Lamèche ! Sala, salamèche !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Lily regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

- Salamèche ! répéta le dinosaure, un bras pointé vers le ciel.

Les yeux encore tout sableux, la dresseuse fixa automatiquement la direction indiquée par son Pokémon. Pour se couvrir le visage d'un bras immédiatement après.

- Je sais que c'est le soleil ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- Sala !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

La fillette se figea.

Ah ben oui, tiens, c'était le soleil. Et, comme le faisait remarquer son cracheur de feu préféré, il était drôlement haut, le soleil. Drôlement comme dans beaucoup.  
Beaucoup beaucoup.  
Le zénith, par exemple.

Lily se releva d'un bond, empoignant son sac d'une main – pour se replier immédiatement avec un couinement de protestation. Gaspard lâcha un « Sala » qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un « Pfeuh ! » : effectivement, quand on fait la sieste contre un mur en pierre, on a des courbatures. Leçon basique du dresseur en vadrouille. Son humaine n'avait-elle donc aucune expérience de la vie ?

Ha, la nouvelle génération. C'est plus c'que c'était, ma bonne dame. Gaspard secoua la tête, pattes croisées.

Pendant ce temps, la gamine s'était redressée, avec de multiples précautions, et cherchait dans son sac de quoi calmer une Tirbouchon à l'estomac grondant. La ratte pouvait jouer la fière quand ils marchaient et refuser de répondre à Gaspard, elle faisait partie de l'équipe quand il s'agissait de manger, pas de doute là-dessus ! Ha !  
Lily lui donna quand même une boulette.

« Bon, on y va, grogna-t-elle finalement alors que Piaf revenait se percher sur son épaule. La surprise de M'sieur Ben a intérêt à être bonne ! »

* * *

« _Très_ bonne, même, rajouta-t-elle après un quart d'heure de marche. »

La sueur lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale, l'air devenait irrespirable et seul Gaspard, naturellement insensible à la chaleur, avançait d'un air gaillard : les trois autres traînassaient derrière, Tirbouchon profitant honteusement de sa petite taille pour s'enfouir dans l'ombre des hautes herbes.

Lily contempla sa petite bouteille vide, horrifiée.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris le Pokémon eau ?

Quelle stupidité. La prochaine fois, elle se souviendrait que l'eau est un besoin vital et elle demanderait _un fichu Carapuce au lieu de ce radiateur vivant de Salamèche_…

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois et que pour l'instant, les trois filles avaient l'impression que même l'atmosphère cherchait à les écraser. Les Pokémon sauvages eux-mêmes avaient battu en retraite : la petite équipe n'avait pas eu d'adversaire depuis leur entrée dans le champ de hautes herbes.

Piaf poussa un pauvre roucoulement et, prise de pitié, Lily déplaça la visière de sa casquette pour faire de l'ombre à l'oisillon. Tant pis si elle avait le soleil dans les yeux : il fallait faire un peu d'effort pour ses Pokémon.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il éteindre ce soleil ?

Ils finirent par sortir des hautes herbes et retrouver la terre battue caractéristique des chemins du coin ; leurs pas déplaçaient des nuages de poussière et Tirbouchon rejoignit rapidement Gaspard en tête, fatiguée de se prendre de la poudre brune en pleine figure. Leur petite rivalité de départ semblait avoir disparu : les deux coéquipiers discutaient à coup de « Sala ! » et « Rattata » plus ou moins vifs. Lily se demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

La parole chez les Pokémon avait l'air très particulière. Chen avait fait des études là-dessus, d'après l'assistant, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment penchée sur ce sujet (il faut dire que les bouquins de Chen étaient aussi énormes que barbants, à son humble avis, peu importe ce que déclamait un assistant débordant d'admiration). D'après ce qu'elle avait remarqué, la compréhension progressait au fil du temps : traduire les « Salamèche, mèche » de Gaspard devenait de plus en plus simple, le ton et les mimes du dinosaure l'aidant énormément à saisir les subtilités ; mais certains Pokémon se faisaient aussi comprendre plus facilement. Ainsi, Piaf transmettait aisément ses points de vue, alors que Tirbouchon, pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, se montrait plus réticente au dialogue.

En tout cas, elle ne captait pas un traître mot de ce que les deux éclaireurs se racontaient. Ils étaient trop loin et elle trop fatiguée.

« Sala ! s'exclama soudain Gaspard. Mèche !

Lily vit Tirbouchon se mettre en position d'attaque, le poil hérissé.

- Tu peux aller voir ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à la boule de plumes sur son épaule.

Docile, Piaf s'éleva dans les airs pour revenir aussi sec, poussant des « Roucool ? » interrogateurs. La dresseuse pressa le pas jusqu'au tournant.

_Oh oh._

Lily ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle avait vraiment un karma pourri.

- Alors, minable, tu t'es perdue ? lâcha une voix narquoise.

D'un geste théâtral, Yan baissa lentement ses lunettes de soleil.


End file.
